It Started With A Text
by Cougarfang15
Summary: My entry for challenge two of Geekinthepink23's The Writing Game! It all started with one text. "I have the money and I've hid the body." ONESHOT


**Hello again everyone! This is my entry for the second challenge for geekinthepink23's writing game. The prompt for this one? Pranking Ryosuke Kominato. This one was definitely a tough one with the omitted words ****prank, idea, kiss, joke, ****and ****evil. ****I thought long and hard on what to do for this one so I hope it came out okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. All rights belong to their rightful owners, none of which are me. I'm nothing more than a poor college student.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_Texting"_

Normal

"_I have the money and I've hid the body."_

Ryosuke Kominato glanced down at the text on his phone once again and smirked. He had just finished his college classes for the day and was about to go to the batting cages for a little bit of fun we he received the cryptic text from an unknown number. Clearly it was just his boyfriend of nearly two years, Kuramochi messing with him.

Kuramochi was always trying to find ways to mess around with Ryosuke, despite the punishment he received afterwards. After all, Ryosuke Kominato _always_ got even.

"_Oh really now? Good, now we can get down to the real business."_

Ryosuke chuckled softly as he sent his own text to the unknown number. He sat down at his desk in his bedroom and began to pull out his books. As long as this little game they had going was going on he might as well put off the batting cage. Besides, this way he could wait for Kuramochi to get home and they could stop this nonsense and go to the batting cages together.

It had been awhile since they had gone together, what with Ryosuke always being at school and Kuramochi always being at work. Kuramochi had landed a nice job as a customer service person for some company. He made decent money for someone without any type of degree and it was enough that Ryosuke could attend school without having to worry about getting a job.

He began doing his algebra homework, only taking small breaks to text back his silly boyfriend.

"_Fantastic. I feel like we're going to have to flee Tokyo for this. The money should be enough though."_

"_Oh? And where should we go?"_

"_America. They won't think to look there. Listen, we need to hurry. We probably don't have much time."_

Ryosuke tilted his head as he re-read the text and frowned slightly. It was strange for Kuramochi to carry on this shtick for very long. Not only that, but he should be home soon.

As if on cue the door opened and Ryosuke's boyfriend grinned at him, removing his jacket an immediately loosening his tie.

"Tadaima! What's for dinner Ryo-san?"

Ryosuke laughed and got up out of his desk and headed to the kitchen and began preparing their dinner. Ryosuke should have known that his first thought's when coming home would be for dinner.

"So those text's were pretty funny. You almost had me going for a bit."

At this, Kuramochi frowned as he began to set the table.

"Texts? What texts?"

Ryosuke frowned as he placed dinner on the table and pulled out his phone only to realize he had another text. He passed it to his partner who proceeded to read it out loud.

"Meet me in the usual spot, we don't have much time, I'm pretty sure they're on to us? Who is this from?"

Ryosuke grabbed his phone back and shrugged, slightly shaken as he gazed at the words on the screen.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I thought it was you."

The phone went off again and Ryosuke picked it up.

"_We need to leave the country now! Where are you? If they catch us we're screwed!"_

Biting his lip he gazed at his boyfriend who was intently watching him, slight panic in his eyes.

"What do should we do Ryo-san?"

Ryosuke looked down at his phone once more. He contemplated going along with things for a bit longer but decided against it and began to dial 911.

"We take the safe route."

* * *

><p>He spent a few minutes on the phone with the police, attempting to explain what was happening. The police had requested he come in and bring his phone so he did.<p>

They continued the text battle for a bit. The cop had texted the mystery person for a bit, insisting that he was too far away and needed to meet at a specific new location, meeting anywhere they had before was suspicious. The mystery person had agreed and stated that was a wonderful idea.

As curious as he was, Ryosuke knew that things were far to dangerous for him to accompany the police or even be near the meeting area so he decided to head home.

When he arrived back at the apartment he removed his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door. Kuramochi was leaned back on the couch, a baseball game on the television and a manga book on his lap. Drool was dripping out of his mouth and he was snoring loudly.

Ryosuke couldn't help but smile. He shut off the tv, picked up the book, and covered his boyfriend with a blanket before heading to bed. It had been a long day, and he had never made it to the batting cages like he wanted to.

He tried to clear his mind of all the events of today as he drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p>Ryosuke woke to screaming and yelling.<p>

"You let him call the police? Are you serious right now?"

Kuramochi's loud obnoxious laughter resounded through the room.

"It was hilarious! It turned out better than I could have ever expected!"

Ryosuke got out of bed and shivered slightly as his feet hit the cold wood floor. He silently walked to the living room and folded his arms at what he saw, smirking as he realized what was going on.

"Hilarious? Do you know how hard it is to explain to the cops that it was all just a p-"

Miyuki dropped mid sentence as he stared at Ryosuke's face, sweat dropping.

"U-uh, hey Ryosuke-san. I mean I just had this id-"

Ryosuke stopped his sentence yet again, a creepy grin on his face.

"You mean this was all just a jo-"

"No! No one is saying that. Aha..."

Miyuki scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I mean, it was, but I mean hey I was just kidding. Hey wait, Ryosuke-san what are you doing? No hey wait!"

Ryosuke grabbed him and locked him in a choke-hold. A year of living with Kuramochi had taught him many of the hyper boys favorite wrestling moves.

"Gah. Ryosuke-san. Don't do anything ev-"

Ryosuke glowered at Miyuki, a menacing look in his eyes that had slightly opened. Kuramochi trembled slightly.

"Neh, Ryo-san. Don't you think you should let him go? I mean come over here, c'mon I'll give you a ki-"

One look at Ryosuke stopped Kuramochi. He had a wild grin on his face and a crazed look in his eyes. Ryosuke dragged Miyuki into the bathroom and Kuramochi shut his eyes tight as he heard the toilet flush a few times and Miyuki came running out.

His hair was soaked and water was dripping down his shirt. Had Ryosuke really given Kazuya Miyuki a swirlie?

"Kyaaa! I can't believe you did that Ryo-san!"

Kuramochi was cracking up, rolling around with his hands clamped on his sides. Ryosuke and Miyuki glanced at each other, taking a moment to make eye contact before breaking up into a lighthearted laughter.

"That was pretty good Miyuki, I have to admit."

Miyuki grinned and nodded.

"Yeah? Thanks Ryosuke-san! I try my best"

He began to laugh, but stopped short when he saw Ryosuke's crazy grin.

"It's going to be tough to top, but I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm. Well I'm not sure I like how it ended up. I was rushed at the end, need to leave to head to a party. But I re-read it today and decided this is how I'm going to keep it. <strong>

**Let me know what you think. Sorry if the end seems a little rocky. **

**R&R.**


End file.
